Lunar Eclipse
by MikariStar
Summary: A collection of Lunar Legend short stories. Regular appearances by Ghaleon and hints of LunaxAlex and MiaxNash.
1. Chapter 1

Lunar Eclipse

Phase 01: Power

He wanted power, but he refused to believe he had it.

Powerlessly he wondered the world having nearly died in the final battle. "What can we humans do? The world is doomed."

"What can mere humans do indeed, Ghaleon."

The silver haired man turned towards the voice. "Dyne..."

"Survive, for one, is something a mere human can do, as you have." The old dragon master approached, keeping his guard up just in case.

"Fool! The world is doomed, I'll watch it fall!" Ghaleon had given up and resigned himself to watch the end of the world, so that all may know that he was right after all.

"Think about it, a mere human controlling a goddess. Can you picture it?" Dyne asked.

"Ridiculous!" Why couldn't they understand what Ghaleon tried so hard to tell them? "The goddess controls humans, not the other way around."

"Can you imagine then, a mere human taking away her power, a human with power that may surpasses Althena's?" Dyne continued.

"Such a human could never exist!" Ghaleon insisted.

"Then I suppose that you could never picture a group of five humans who defeat the human who surpassed the power of the goddess?" Dyne asked.

"That's impo-" Ghaleon stopped mid word. He knew where Dyne was going with all of this. The human who controlled Althena's reincarnation, him; the five humans, Alex, Mia, Nash, Jessica, Kyle... "That was merely a battle between humans; Althena was... if she had been..."

"Althena knew of our potential, she wanted to experience it too. It didn't make her weaker, it made her happier." With those finals words, Dyne left. He somehow knew Ghaleon wouldn't try anything anymore.

Ghaleon continued on his way, with no intentions of following Dyne. He looked up at the Blue Planet then down at the Green Earth. "Did I surpass Althena, if only for a short time?" Though he wanted power, he refused to believe he had it.

End of Phase 01

I couldn't resist but to poke fun at Ghaleon and his "we're so weak" angst, even if he's obviously not. XD Disclaimer, I don't own Lunar Legend or any of it's variations.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


	2. Chapter 2

How did the Green Earth come to be? Was it really Althena or did she receive her power from someone else? NashxMia, LunaxAlex

Lunar Eclipse

Phase 02: Watching Over Us

-- Why must life be so harsh? --

A traveling old woman was buying supplies in Burg. With her shopping done, she explored the town. Approaching a spring just outside of town, she heard a lovely voice singing. She waited until the song was over then spoke softly, not to startle the singing girl. "You have a lovely voice young lady."

-- I find no hope to continue. --

Luna turned to see who had spoken. She liked singing for people, but she didn't recognize the woman's voice. She was possibly a traveler, someone new. "Thank you," Luna smiled.

-- Show me the way. --

The woman became ghostly pale. That girl, she couldn't be. She felt as if her heart was failing her, as if her life was being drained away.

-- Please help me! --

"Ma'am?" Luna rushed to her side as she fainted. "Ma'am please wake up!"

-- Tell me where I need to go. --

"Luna?" Alex had come looking for her followed by Nall.

-- Show me the right path. --

"Alex, Nall, come quick!" Luna called.

-- Guide me and never abandon me. --

xoxox xox xoxox

By the time the woman woke up, she was in the home of Alex and Luna. "She's awake," Nall announced.

Luna finished her song of healing. "How are you feeling ma'am?"

"I'm feeling better now, thank you." There was a sadness in her voice that made Luna feel strange. Maybe she didn't feel as better as she claimed, or maybe there was more to it than that. The woman got up to leave.

"You should stay and rest a little longer," Alex offered.

"No thanks, I don't want to be a bother, besides I'm feeling much better now." She tried to look convincing.

"But you fainted so suddenly," Luna pointed out.

"You look so much like my daughter," The woman confessed. "If she was alive, she would be around your age now." That explained a lot. Maybe it was too much of a shock seeing someone who looked so much like her deceased daughter.

"I'm sorry," Luna spoke softly.

"It's alight," the woman assured. "It's not your fault. May I ask your names?"

"Oh that's right we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Nall and they are Luna and Alex."

"Nall, Alex... Luna... May you have happy lives."

xoxox xox xoxox

Hours later that same woman was walking across the forest. She felt exhausted, but better than she had felt in years. "Luna," She voiced quietly. "You looked happy, now I can finally rest." She felt as if her strength had left her. She did not have a reason to go on. She could finally leave this world behind. In the depths of the forest she collapsed and the clear blue skies were the last thing she saw as a mortal.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Why must life be so harsh?"

A blue haired young woman was lost in an endless desert.

"I find no hope to continue."

She had longed to reach this land, but when she came there was nothing but emptiness and death waiting.

"Show me the way."

Even if her long travels and hard work had proved fruitless, she refused to give up.

"Please help me!"

She looked at the night sky. The Blue Planet appeared to be watching her.

"Tell me where I need to go."

The land below the Blue Planet was the same as the Frontier. She didn't find the Green Earth she was searching for, but she would not stop her search.

"Show me the right path."

A good place to live in peace must exist somewhere. She wouldn't give up on that dream.

"Guide me and never abandon me."

The Blue Planet comforted her and gave her strength to go on.

xoxox xox xoxox

Days later, Mia Ausa, the head of the Magic Guild, wondered deep into the forest. She had been having a strange dream about a woman who looked a lot like Luna. She didn't want to tell Luna about it so she wouldn't worry, but maybe seeing her again would be enough to clarify things. She felt a familiar presence in the Weird Woods, very weak but similar to Ghaleon. She had to investigate.

Upon reaching a clearing Mia saw him. "Ghaleon?"

"Mia, so you will be the last one I see before leaving this world. You don't need to worry, my time here is short. I do not wish to live in this lost world anyway, but before I go I will make sure the truth is known." Ghaleon was badly injured.

"What are you talking about?" Mia asked.

"I survived Mia, I survived the battle. I didn't die I teleported away; that is why I appeared to fade into nothing. I wanted to try again, to give this world a guide, but I didn't know that it already had one. I know the truth. It started long ago. I will show you," Ghaleon used the last of his magic to give Mia a vision.

She saw the Frontier; nom that wasn't the Frontier, the Blue Planet was in the sky. It must be the world before Althena. "Why must life be so harsh? I find no hope to continue. Show me the way. Please help me! Tell me where I need to go. Show me the right path. Guide me and never abandon me." It was Althena who spoke those words or someone identical to her. "Blue Planet!"

The land below the Blue Planet was no longer a desert waste land, now it had become the Green Earth. Althena, the human from long ago, was surrounded by light coming from the Blue Planet. She guided her people to the Green Earth and later came to be known as Goddess Althena. But Althena had been originally human and she was still a mortal. Though she lived for many years, locked away in her tower there came a time when she had to leave this world. She had guided them and protected them from dangers such as the Vile Tribe. The mission that the Blue Planet entrusted to her had been accomplished.

Althena feared that the people of the Green Earth could despair without her, since they had become accustomed to her protection. She could not stay, but at least she could leave someone to reassure them, a symbol of hope. With her powerful energy aided by the Blue Planet, a solution to her dilemma came. A baby who looked a lot like her had been left in her tower.

As Althena faded from this world, she teleported the child to take her place, and the baby appeared in Dyne's arms. The dragon master thought it was the reincarnation of Althena. Althena, who was born a mortal, finally died after so many years. The girl who was named Luna was a human girl with great hidden power, but human none the less. If they thought Althena became human, maybe then they would believe in themselves.

Mia's vision ended as Ghaleon spoke. "Do you see now Mia? The title of Goddess was given to Althena by humans but she was a mortal herself. The truly powerful being is the One on the Blue Planet who is always watching over us. But the One on the Blue Planet does not interfere with our lives. We are given choices to follow whatever paths we wish. The One on the blue Planet doesn't care about us humans; we have no ruler to guide us."

"Guide me and never abandon me..." Mia repeated the last words that Althena said in her dreams. She always woke up at that point, but the vision Ghaleon showed her made everything crystal clear. The Blue Planet, the One who forever lives there was trying to tell her something. "Blue Planet..." She looked at Ghaleon. "We've had someone to guide us all along. The One on the Blue Planet watched over us." The Blue Planet was comforting and reassuring to many people, it transmitted peace. "He does care. The One on the Blue Planet trusts us enough to let us guide our lives. The One in the Blue Planet believes that we are capable and smart. Is it too much for you to be given responsibility over your own actions? A guide is not someone who controls everything you do. The Blue Planet watches over us and guides us, putting different paths in front of us and letting us chose the way we want to live our lives. The One on the Blue Planets trusts us."

There was nothing but silence...

"Ghaleon?" He didn't answer, he was finally gone. Mia went to see her friends, then she returned to Vane, to the new Vane where Nash was waiting.

End of Phase 02

Disclaimer, these stories is based on Lunar Legend the Gameboy Advanced "remake" of Silver Star which I do not own. But I'm sure both game are pretty much the same in terms of plot since it's just a port. 


End file.
